From Bree Tanner to Bree Cullen
by Sandra R.Cullen
Summary: Bree get a second chance, to become a yellow eyed; A Cullen. Will she find love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I totally felt in love with Bree" in The short Second life by Bree Tanner, and I didn't like her end, so I change it. Enjoy! [You may read the book before you read this]**

Chapter 1** Fire**

"How can you stand it?" I asked. My throat burned so badly. I just wanted to jump up and suck the blood out of the poor human. But I knew if I'll do that, I will be killed by all her protectors.

"You have to stand it Bree" the blond guy said to me, and I felt much calmer. Like someone had poured a bucket of peace over me. Riley had warned us about the yellow-eyes, he said they would find your weakness through your mind, and use you weakness to kill you. But it didn't seem like they would do me any harm. Especially not the blond, beautiful guy. He seemed like the leader. It was him and the brown haired woman, you just wanted to tell all your thoughts to and hug her. I don't think I can tell the same about the big brown haired guy who stood beside a little tiny girl. He seemed so scary.

"They are coming, I can hear their thoughts now" A bronze haired boy said, he pushed the _human_ closer and kissed the top of her head. So that was the mind reader guy. I thought about everything who had happened, hoped he listened. I realized now that we newborns just were a distraction. I was so mad at Riley that I forgotten my thirst a second.

Three vampires came out of the wood, their eyes was red. "I see we missed the entertainment" the guy with brown hair said. "Yeah, If you had came three minutes earlier you would have seen the most exciting part," the bronze haired mind reader said. "Hey, you missed one" the only girl said. "What's you name" she continued. I felt a big pain inside, like I was in fire, it was the same feeling when I changed from human to vampire. "She'll tell you everything you want" The mind reader said. "Oh, I know" The girl answered, she was so evil. The pain stopped. "My name is Bree" I hurried, so the paint didn't come again. "Who created you?" she asked, "Riley wouldn't tell us, he just called her _her_" "Well, we don't have any other choice than kill you I'm afraid" "No please! I do whatever you say, please." I turned to yellow-eyes leader. "She didn't know what she was doing; Riley told them we were dangerous. She didn't do anything" the lovely woman said. "I guess we could do an exception, only this time. I guess Bella could use some help when she turn to a new born," The red eyed woman said, I felt much relived. She gave me another chance, a chance to become a yellow eyed. "The date have been sat," The tiny yellow-eyed girl said. "Then we give you the responsibility for her," The red eyed woman said and looked at me. "Good bye" she said and the three of them turned in to the woods.

"Thank you so much, I can't tell how glad I'm. I promise I will do whatever you guys say," I said and give the lovely woman a hug. She smiled to me, and I felt like she was the mom I never had.

"I'm Carlisle, and this Is my family." The leader said. "This is my wife Esme," he looked at the lovely woman, "This is Alice" the tiny yellow eyed girl gave me a hug "I'm sure we will be best friends" she said. "This is Emmet and his wife Rosalie" he continued, and the big guy and the most beautiful woman I ever seen, smiled to me. "And this is Edward, and his Fiancé, Bella," The mind reader and the human smiled to me.

"It's nice to meet you all, and I will love to know you better" I said and smiled too the whole family.

**A/N. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. And please Review an PM me, :] **


	2. Chapter 2 A little chat with Bella

Chapter 2 **A little chat with Bella**

The Cullen house was big, light and open. The most of the walls was windows. I loved it. "Bree, we are going to fix up the guest room for you, I guess you want to be alone a little," Esme said, she was so caring. "Thank you Esme," I wanted to hug her again, but I didn't want to push her. I was a crazy new born. She opened her arms, as if she could read my minds. I hugged her very long.

"Bree, your room is fixed," Alice said. Esme let me go, and I followed Alice. My room was light and open too, it was a bed in the right side of the room. And a desk at the other side. Against the wall by the door it was a bookshelf. "Thank you," I said, and Alice leaved me and my thoughts alone. I sat down in the bed and start thinking.

I missed Diego, he would been here with me, and we would have each other. I needed him right now. Some weird sounds came from me. So it was like this it felt when a vampire cried. Someone knocked at the door. "Come in," I tried to sound normal but my voice broke at the end. Bella came in, I smelled her blood, but it didn't burn. "Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt. But I heard you cry, and I felt sorry." She said and smiled at me. I try to smile back but it wasn't successfully. "Do you mind if I sit down?" she asked. I didn't know what to answer, what if I lost it? What if I drank her blood? "Don't worry you wouldn't hurt me," "ok..Okay," I stumbled with the words. She sat down next to me, and took her arm around my shoulder.

"I thought I could tell you a little about my life before you tell me about yours" she suggested, I noodle in response. "Well, I moved to Forks two years ago, I met Edward first time at school. He ignored me, and was really angry about me; I didn't know why at that time, but he did it because my blood smelled so good to him. It was better than anything he had smelled before. He went to the Denali family, I will tell you more about that later. And a week later he came back, at that day a car almost hit me, he rescued me. I didn't know what he was at that time, so I got suspicious. He told tried to cover it, but he didn't trick me, I know what I saw. He ignored me once again in some weeks, and after a while he was tiered of keep away from me, so he starts talking to me again." She paused a little to look in me in my eyes. She continued; "I went to Port Angeles to help two of my friend to pick a prom dress, but it was really boring. So I went to a book store, to find a book about The Cold Ones, This was a legend a friend of mine had told me. So I started to think about this, his skin was pale cold, he was strong, and he was super fast. On the way back to my friends a gang found me, and they tried to rape me, but Edward came to rescue me. This was the night I found out what he was. My birthday was I celebrating with the Cullen's, and I cut myself on a gift ribbon. Then Jasper tried to kill me, since I was bleeding. And he couldn't stand it." She took a deep breath. "But it went well. Some months later Edward leaves me, he say he don't love me anymore, and I belived him. So he and the rest of the family moved. I was broken; I was just a mess in four months. Until I starts hanging out with a friend from my past; Jacob Black. He fixes me and we have a really good time. Until he turns to a wolf and says he can't speak to me anymore. So I went to him, and found out that he had become a werewolf or also called shape shifter. I jump from a cliff and Alice had a vision about me jump, and not come up again. But I did, but it was too late. Edward went to the Volturi, the "cop" of vampires. And asked them to kill him, but they refused. So he decided to make a scene. Edward couldn't live without me. Meanwhile, Alice picked up me and we drive to the Volturi. I saved Edward, and now we are here. I'm a magnet of danger." She said a laughed.

I really started to like Bella; she didn't seem uncomfortable with a vampire right next to her. And she was really thoughtful.

"So, now it's your turn. Tell me why you cried" she said and smiled. "First, you said Alice had a vision about you?" I asked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that you don't know. Alice can see the future, but nothing is permanent, If the people change their mind, then the vision does too," I was impressed, "Hmm, is there anything else I should know about" I asked. "Jasper can control your mood. Ehm and Edward can read minds." She said, that explained the bucket of peace. "Hmm, okay, I guess I just should start then"

"I was a lonely teenager, I had left home. I don't really remember the reason anymore. Riley brought me to _her_ and she changed me. None of us ever got to see her face. Riley used our thirst against us, so if we started to think about what we would be used to, he just reminded us about our thirst. Riley told us that if we went out in sunlight we will return to ash. One day, I meet another vampire named..Diego, some of the newborns had made a mess, so I helped Diego with the cleaning. We went for a short hunt after. But it we used more time than we actually had planning about. So Diego shoved me a cave under the water. We tested out the myth about the sunlight and we realized it was a myth. Then we started thinking. Did Riley know? Was he just playing with us? So we decided to check it out. We waited for the right moment. And when Riley went to see _her_ we decided to follow. Riley went in the house, and we were listening to them. They talked about the attach. Then Riley was on his way out and Diego realized that Riley would smell him. So he told me to run back, and kissed me before he was going to tell Riley about the sunlight, as an excuse for following. That was the last time I saw him." I started crying again. And Bella comforted me. In the living room it was totally quiet; I realized they had been listened to my story.

Esme came in to the room and hugged me. They all understood I missed him. I looked at Bella; she had tears down her checks. Bella went out of the room, and went to Edwards lap. He kissed her head, and started humming something, who reminded me about the lullaby mom always was singing to me.

The rest of the day I spend by myself. I needed a little alone time. At the middle of the night I was starting to get really thirsty. Jasper realized my emotions and Alice, Jasper, Emmet and I went for hunting.

"Close your eyes, and smell," Jasper told me, I wrinkled my nose. It didn't smell good. They laughed of me, "Don't laughed of me, I'm not as good as you are" I said, and Jasper sent calm to me. I was thankful. I close my eyes again and smelled. It was something else, who wasn't so bad, I ran for it. It was a Jaguar.

I jumped at it and drank from its neck before it realized what was happening. Emmet looked at me with a smile. "Wow, you the first one who didn't mess anything the first time drinking animal blood, look like you born to be a vegetarian" he joked. I laughed, but I was a little proud too.

Emmet didn't seem so scary when I had talked to him. He was acting like a teenager boy. I would never do something foolish in front of him. Then I would be bullied about it rest of my life. I drank from two deer too, but they were awful. I guess I just should start living with it.

When we got back to the house, Bella was asleep. "He's always with her when she is asleep; he think is adorable and fascinating." Emmet told me. I decided to try; I had never seen a human sleep.

The only door that was closed was Edwards's room. I opened the door quietly. "Can I come in?" I whispered too low for human ears. "Of course" he answered. The room was long, with a big bed. It was a shelf along the whole wall, with all kind of music, "Wow, you have so much music," I whispered. "That was the first ting Bella said too" He said. I looked at Bella; she was so sweet, while she was asleep. "Yeah I know" Edward answered my thoughts. I smiled at him.

I sat at the end of bed, while I was talking with Edward, he was such a gentleman. The way he talked about Bella and his family. He told me Bella was going to visit her mom to the weekend, to say good bye a last time before she became a vampire. Edward was going to change her after their honey moon. Her mom couldn't come to the wedding cause her stepfather was going to Florida, and she had to pack and find a house. We talked a long while, when the clock was five I decided I wanted to hunt by my own this time.

I had a lot of stuff to think about.

**A/N. I'm sorry for all the summery in this chapter. But it's at least a long chapter. **

**I'm also sorry for all the spelling errors. **

**Please Review & PM! **


	3. Chapter 3 Regretting

Chapter 3 **Regretting **

When I was sure I was far enough from the house so Edward couldn't listen to my thoughts I climbed up in a tree. _This is not good, you can't fall for a Vampire you known in one day!_ I was freaking myself out, just wanted to scream out, Jasper would been really handy right now. I tore off a branch and throw it in the other three.

I couldn't get his face out of my head, I went to a river. It smelled wet dog here. I decided to go in the water. It couldn't do any harm. One part of me wanted to go home, another wanted to follow the scent of wet dog.

The wet dog won, I was so nosy, I just had to. The scent of wet dog got stronger and stronger.

I heard something barked, I stop breathing. I looked around I was terrified. Something was wrong. I thought of the big wolfs who killed the newborns, _Oh no_, this is bad. Really bad.

I heard one more bark, and a red wolf came out of the woods, he was mad. "P..Pleas, don't" I said, and the red wolf looked me in the eyes, he saw my red eyes, and jumped on me. He bit my arm and was to rift is off when someone yelled.

"Jacob, No! She's with us!" I couldn't mistake his voice. It was Edwards's voice. The wolf; Jacob took a step back and let my arm go. I didn't have a scratch. "Bree, Are you okay?" Edward asked, he was worried. "I'm fine, I think" He lifted me up in his arms and ran to the house. "No. I don't want to go back" I said. "Why? Shouldn't Carlisle check if you okay?" He asked confused. "I'm fine. Let me down! I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself, I'm a Vampire remember?" He laughed of my reaction but didn't let me down. I punched him in the shoulder. "Au," he pretend been hurt. I dramatically rolled my eyes. "Edward let me down or I kick you harder" I threatened. "Ooo scary" I jumped down from him and kicked his leg. Then I ran off, didn't let him do something. Some seconds later I heard some foot steppes behind me, I looked back in the same second he lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I could hear water, and he threw me in the water. He was going to regret.

He was laughing so hard, he just rolled on the ground. I took my chance and lifted him up and threw him in the water too. He stop laughing for a second, when I started laughing he did it too. We continued to splash water on each other.

I dived under the water and saw some fishes swim away from us. He came under him too, and we dived for a while. It was sunny today, because when we came up his body sparkled, just like Diego had. I saw his eyes wide up when he saw me, my skin was sparkled too. It was beautiful. _We_ were beautiful.

"Bella will wake up soon, I have to get back. But _this_ is not finished, you're gonna regret for throwing me in the water!" he said playful. We went back to the house.

"Edward?" I asked. "Yes?" "Thanks for saving me, I would popularity been dog food if you didn't come." I smiled at him, he smiled back.

At the Cullen house everything was normal, Carlisle and Esme were doing Resourcing, Emmett told me they usually did that. Rosalie and Alice sat on the floor and were drawing a room. Emmett was playing on the Wii. It was just Jasper who had noticing something. My feelings, of course. I tried to not be happy but I couldn't. Alice had of course seen us, so it was weird when she just kept drawing.

Edward run up to Bella, for being there when she wake up. "hey, what are you guys doing?" I asked Alice and Rosalie. "It's a surprise" Alice said. "Okay" I just answered. Didn't want to hear more. Jasper saw weird on me, I need to tell him. "Jasper can I talk to you privacy a second?" I asked him He jumped up. "Of course"

When we got out of hearing-wide he started talking "What a heck are you doing?" "I..I" I tried to defend myself but I couldn't say anything. "I know it's wrong, but I can't help my feelings for him. It's like you can't help your feelings for Alice" I said. "What happen?" he asked and I started explaining what happen. "How was his feeling when he got in?" I asked. "He was happy and…I could feel a little love" He admitted. I could feel my happiness. "Gad, this is so wrong! Think abot Bella! They are getting married soon!" He was nervous. "Think if Alice saw me talking to you, then she might tell Bella! I gotta talk to her" he said and started to run home.

I decided to get back to the house and just think. It was so annoying that Edward could read my mind. It was Friday today and Bella was going to visit her mom.

Bella packed her bag and Edward drove her to the airport. I was glad I wasn't coming, I don't now how I would react if they kissed. But they would of course do that, they was "Soul Mates" as Carlisle cal them, I tried to not believe it, but I saw the way they looked at each other the first day.

I decided I didn't want to be there when he came, so I ran to our place, I wanted to see the beautiful place again. Just so I knew it didn't was a dream, Vampires can't dream but they can daydream so I ran to our place.

The place was gouges; I wish I could stay here forever. My own little hide place. Or it wasn't just mine, Edward knew about it too. It was so easy to think here. I sat here a long while just enjoying my alone time.

Edward came from no were, and scared the heck out of me. He chuckled when he saw what I was thinking. I was afraid it was the wolfs again. "I thought I would find you here, its beautiful right?" He said and smiled a smile so beautiful that I couldn't move. Then he lifted me up and throw me in the water, I was so chocked by his smile that I didn't know what he was doing before it was too late. _So unfair!_ I toughed loudly. "Ey! Were dazzling me! Unfair." I said and pretend to be mad. He laughed. "I'm glad someone has fun." I said still 'mad'.

"I'm sorry, you're just so cute when you're mad" he said guilty. "Great, my clothes are wet, again" "Don't worry I think you forget it when you get home" he answered. I trusted him. "It's uncomfortable with these clothes on." "Take them off, I don't mind, it's just the two of us here anyway. You can let the sun dry the clothes. "he said gentle. "Hmmm, if you'll join me" I said. "Okey, I'm in."

We took of the clothes of and I just had the bra and trousers again, he had just boxer on. I couldn't take my look from his body. So he jumped in the water, after some seconds I jumped after him. He went to the top off a cliff and jumped. We had fun in the water a really long while.

"I think I want to go and get on my clothes now" I said. He agreed and we both were fully dressed in a couple of seconds. Then we sat down and looked out at the water, it was beautiful.

He tried to ketch my gaze but I just pretended I was enjoying the look. He didn't stop so I allowed myself to be dazzled by his dazzled. We just looked at each other a while, before I went closer to him. Our faces were just a few centimeters from each other now. He took the last step and kissed me, our mouths was moving together. After some minutes he led me down and lay on the top of me, pouching my body down in the grass. We were kissing rougher now, and he took his hand at my breast, I pushed him closer to me. One move and we would both be naked. But I didn't want to take that step.

He kissed my neck and continued the whole way down to my bikini area. He stopped a second before he met my eyes, they were black with lust. Then he pushed his lips at mine again even rougher and took of my trousers, he did the same with his and our bodies were naked and together.

We didn't stop before the sun came up and he pulled away from me.

We just lay there, both unable to say something. He was the one who broke the ice. "Wow," he just said. "yeah," I answered and kissed him before I put on my clothes.

When we both had our clothes on, he said "Should we go and hunt?" And then we went for a hunt, I hadn't thought about blood the whole night, so it felt like my throat was burning. So I hurried to find something. I didn't care what it was. I found a bear and drank all the blood alone. "Wow, you're pretty fast, huh?" he said to me. I had used five seconds to suck up all the blood. He looked impressed.

"Shall we go?" He asked and we ran to the house.

Jasper was so shocked when we got inside the house, and Alice gasped as she searched the future for answers, she had found it. If I could be blushing, I would have been red as a tomato now. I was feeling a little guilty. But the night was so incredible, so I forgot why I was guilty right after.

"Edward Mason Cullen, what have you done?" Alice said, she was so shocked. "Alice, I know I shouldn't done it. I realize now how stupid I was," Every word he said was like someone was rifting of one by one piece of me. Did he regret? That explained everything. I couldn't be here anymore, I had to go. I didn't even know if I could live anymore. This was like losing Diego all over again, I don't think I could be through it again.

I ran out the door, didn't want to meet their faces, especially not Esme's.

She must be so disappointed in me. She had trusted me, Carlisle too. They have all trusted me. And I throw it away, I didn't deserve a family. It would be much easier if the Volturi had killed me, or Jacob killed me yesterday, I'm such an idiot.

I went in the forest, Far, far away from the Cullen house.

**A/N. So what should happen? Have any ideas? Review or PM me. **

**The next Chapter come tomorrow ! **

**See Ya !**


	4. Chapter 4 The City

Chapter 4 **The City**

I ran about an hour before I stopped. Around me it was a lot of flowers, I sat down, didn't know what to do. Could I go back? No, it would just been weird, I just ran off. I need some time to think.

After a while thinking about options, I decided to go back to Seattle, to the cottage I lived in with the newborns. Maybe I could live there for a while.

The cottage was scary alone, but at least I had a place I could hide from the humans. I had been in the cottage for one week.

I went to the city after some weeks. I had lived on animal blood a month so it was safe.

I felt more thirst than I ever been. But I forced myself to think about something else. I went in to a shop and tried on some clothes I liked. It was a long time since I had bought some new clothes. I found a black dress, with a open back. It was beautiful. I also found some more random clothes. So I ran out of the store, after ripping of the alarms, in my vampire speed. No one noticed me.

I went to a park, and a guy came and sat down beside me.

"They are so cute, all the children," He said. "My name is Nick"

"Erm, I guess" I smiled nervously. "My name is Bree"

"Nice to meet you Bree, so do you have any children?"

"No, I don't. Do you" I asked

"Yeah, the little girl over there. Her name is Melody," He said and pointed on a five old girl. She had dark long hair, with a beautiful face. Her eyes were sea blue.

"She's beautiful" I said without thinking.

"Yeah I know" He said.

I looked at him. He was gorgeous. He had dark short hair, and deep blue eyes. He looked at me, and met my gaze. He gasped.

"Are you wearing contacts or something?" He asked me

"No"

"Erm your eyes are gold with a little red" He said. Shit! I had forgotten my eyes. Damn.

"Eh, I mean yes I wear contacts. It's just that I forget I've wear them sometimes," I answered.

"oh, okay, They really nice," I stared at his daughter who was at her way to us.

"Dad, who is this" She said and looked at me.

"This is Bree," He smiled at me.

"Erm, hey Melody," I said and smiled to her.

"Do you want to have dinner with us or something?" Nick asked me.

"I've just eaten but I guess I can join you anyway." I answered.

We went to a little restaurant; it looked like the France restaurants in movies. It was romantic and cute. Melody ate her hamburger, and Nick was having a salad.

"So Bree do you have a job?" He asked me

"No, but I'm looking. I just moved here,"

"Where do you live?" He asked me, I didn't know what to answer.

"Here and there. I'm really not living somewhere." I said

"Hmm, Okay."

"So what are you working as?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"I'm a doctor, but I'm having a break because of Melody," He said and smiled sadly at her.

"Where is her mom? I can see you're not married."

"She passed over, three months ago," He said

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't asked. It's none of my business," I said, I felt really bad. What was going on with me? I couldn't pr I shouldn't be here. I was a vampire, he was a human. This was a huge risk for him and Melody. But I didn't want to drink them. I wasn't thirsty around them. I didn't know why.

"Don't worry about it. I've moved on and so is Melody" he stroke her hair.

"You're really young to be a dad," I pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm twenty one, I've got Melody when I was sixteen. So I had to grow up fast. But I'm not regretting. I love Melody so much, so did Linda,"

"Linda is Melody's mother, right?"

"Yeah, was." He said and smiled to me.

"I think I maybe should go," I said and stood up. He stood up too.

"Well, if you ever need some place to stay, just come," He said and gave me a card.

"Erm, Thanks" I smiled to him.

"Good Bye Bree" he said softly

"Good bye Nick. Bye Melody. It was nice to be with you."

"Bye Bree" Melody said, she was so cute.

That night I couldn't get Nick out of my head. So three in the morning I went to his house.

"Did I wake you?" I asked when Nick opened the door.

"No, I couldn't sleep either," He smiled."Come in Bree" he walked inside. I followed him in to the living room. The living room was white and big. It was a white couch and a big flat screen.

"It's beautiful" I said

"Thank you, I bought it a month ago. Just needed to get away from the house I lived in with Linda" He said and smiled sadly.

"I understand"

"Sit down," he clapped on the couch. I sat down. "So what have you been doing?" he asked

"Thinking," I answered simple. "You?"

"Nothing, I putted Melody in the bed,"

We just stared at each other for a little time,

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked me.

"No, Thanks"

"Okay I want a glass of wine. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine, Thank you"

He went to the kitchen and came back in a minute with a glass of wine.

"I don't know why Bree. But I feel like I know you forever." He said and smiled at me.

"I feel the same way," I smiled at him

"So tell me Bree, How old are you?" He asked me. I couldn't tell him I was 16. Because I was 16 when I became a vampire. But if I was a human I would be 17 now.

"I'm 18," I lied.

"Hmm, then I guess it not illegal to do this," he said and kissed me, after some seconds I kissed him back. I could smell his blood really good now. But I didn't mind, I was too busy.

His lip was so soft, much softer than Edwards. And Nick tasted better too. His tongue touched my under lip, and I opened my mouth.

After a minute I could hear Melody go out of her bed upstairs, so I leaned back. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. A second later we could hear Melody in the stairs.

"I'll be right back" He excused himself. I just nodded.

"Honey, what's wrong are you sick?" he asked. He was concerned.

"I feel hot daddy," she said.

"You are really hot honey, go out in the living room and wait for me. I'll go and get the thermometer," He said and went to the kitchen. Melody came toward me.

"Will you feel my forehead, Bree?" She asked me. I felt her forehead, She was hot.

"It feels good, can you hold your hand there?" She asked me, and I smiled. I held my hand on her forehead.

"Open your mouth Melody" Nick said. "You don't need to hold your hand there,"

"It feels good daddy, her hand is so cold," she answered instead for me.

"Okay then," He said and looked at me. "You have fever, it shows 38 degrees," His looked concern.

"Daddy can Bree come with me upstairs? So she can cool me down?" She asked sweet.

"You have to ask Bree, not me."

"Of course sweetheart," I said and lifted her up in my arms and went upstairs. "So, who is your room?" I asked her.

"It's that one" She pointed to the right. I opened the door and held her in the other one. I went inside and put her at the bed. She closed her eyes, and after some seconds she was asleep, with her mouth open. I put the quilt over her.

"You're amazing," Nick said when I had closed Melody's door. "And how in hell did you hold her with just one hand?" he asked me.

"Training you know" I said.

"Hmm, I like it" he said and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Good morning sweetheart" I said to Melody. I was in the bed with Nick, before you ask; no we hadn't slept together.

"Morning Bree" She smiled

"Are you still hot?"

"No, I'm fine" she smiled back "Bree, can you make me breakfast?"

"Erm, okay, let me just take a shower and I'll be downstairs. Wait for me, and decide what you want, Okay?"

"Okay, Thank you" She said and turned around. I went to the bathroom and lat the hot water run down my body.

I went downstairs to Melody, and she was sitting at a chair.

"So what so you want sweetheart?" I asked her.

"Egg and bacon?" She asked.

"Okay," I said and went to the fridge. It was a lot of food in there, but in the end I found the egg and bacon. I turned on the plate and started to make food to Melody and Nick.

"Something smells good" Nick said and came to the door opening. "You really didn't need to make food," he said.

"No, I don't mind. I have to do something for you letting me sleep here last night" I smiled.

I turned off the plate and gave Melody and Nick their food.

"Don't you want some?" Nick asked me.

"No I'm not hungry" I lied, I was really thirsty. "I think is shall go now, I don't want to bother u guys," I excused myself. I didn't really want to go.

"No don't go, you can stay here as long as you want. It's been a really long time since a woman was in this house," Nick smiled to me.

"Okay, but I need to go out and grab my stuff, Okay? I'll be back in an our"

"Okay," he said and kissed me.

After my hunt trip u went to the cottage to grab my stuff. But at the way I realized I didn't really have something. And it was just stupid to go back with nothing. So I decided to go and steal something.

I got some toilet stuff, and a few clothes. I put all of it in a bag and ran to Nicks house. I knocked at he door, and a few seconds later Melody opened the door.

"Bree! Something is wrong with daddy," She said, and I panicked. I ran toward his smell in vampire speed. And saw he lay at the floor. He was in pain I could see it.

I turned him around and saw he was bleeding. Oh no! I looked at my hand that had turned him over, it was covered with blood. He couldn't resist it so I licked my hand. And then I lost control. I licked my whole hand, didn't stop until my hand was clean.

Someone stormed in the door and my first thought was to protect my food.

"We're not going to take him Bree" Someone said, but I couldn't see him because I just saw red.

"I'm Carlisle, Alice is here with me. Think about what you're doing" He said

"Oh gad. No, no, no. What did I do?" I realized I was trying to drink the blood out of Nick.

"Relax Bree, Nothing happen. Just step aside so I can check on Nick," Carlisle said and I stepped away.

"Bree, who are all these people?" Melody asked me.

"It's just some friends, dad is going to be alright," I picked her up and hugged her. "Let's go upstairs so you can show all your dolls to Alice,"

**A/N. I'm sorry for a late chapter. But I've been busy this week. I promise to give you a new chapter one of the next days. **

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**See Ya.**

**XoXo - Sandra Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5 Accident

Chapter 5 **Accident **

"Bree, everything is going to be okay" Alice told me.

"I guess so, but he saw everything. He saw me ran toward him in vampire speed. How can I deny that? Think if he is going to hate me?" I panicked.

"Bree relax, it's going to be okay," She calm me.

"I could really use Jasper right now," I shrugged.

"But he can't come right now, I'm sorry Bree," She smiled sadly.

"Bree he wants to talk to you," Carlisle interrupted our conversation.

I went to his bedroom, I know he would be there.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked him and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Okay," Simple… What could I possible say to him? 'Hey I'm a vampire by the way, and I can crush you into dust with one hand. And did I mention I'm gonna be 17 forever?' God I'm gonna stop making up sentences in my head, it just sounds pathetic.

"What are you?" God, here we go…

"I'm a vampire, that way my eyes are red/gold. But I don't eat human blood, Carlisle and his family found me and gave me another chance. We drink animal blood, it's not very many vampires who can do it, but we do," I searched his eyes but couldn't find anything.

"I…I think I'm gonna have some time to think, I call you when I have sorted things out," he said, I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"I love you Nick, always and forever" I kissed him at the cheek, and left the room.

"He's gonna call, I promise," Alice said. I believed her.

I didn't have any other place to go so I went to the Cullen house with Carlisle and Alice.

"Things are kind of different home now, Bella is… she's having some problems." Alice said to me when we were outside the house. I nodded.

I could hear Bella's heartbeat and two more. One faster than a human, and one who sounded like a bird.

"Welcome home Bree," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"Erm thanks," I murmured. She let us in and we went upstairs.

I gasped. Oh My God how?

"How is it possible?" I murmured to no one special.

"We really don't know, we just she will survive. She's a lot stronger now, since she is drinking human blood. The baby wants it," Carlisle explained to me.

I smelled in the air, try to smell the blood. That's when it hit me, I wrinkled my nose.

"What's that awful smell?" I asked.

"It's the dog in the corner," Rosalie said. I looked to the corner and saw a dark boy, with brown eyes and black short hair. He was good looking.

I looked at Bella again she was so _huge_, like she had a big balloon under her t-skirt. How is it possible that a human can be so pregnant when she was alright last month?

My eyes searched for Edward, he was at the end of the couch. He was looking so bad, his eyes were tiered. He looked like crap, like a human who hadn't been sleeping in a week. He met my gaze, and he just looked –If possible- even worse. The thing we did was a huge mistake. He nodded to me to answer my thoughts.

"Rose I want to stretch my legs," Bella said. Rosalie went over to her and lifted her up from the sofa. Bella looked at me, she hadn't noticed me. Because we talked to low for human ears.

"Oh hey Bree, it's good to see you again. I missed you," She no idea. If she had known what I've done she wouldn't missed me. She would hate me. And I would be the one who destroyed this happy little family.

"Yeah," I answered quietly. I didn't want to lie. But had I a choice? I guess she wouldn't take stress very well, since she was so pregnant.

The next week went by fast. Too fast. And Nick had still not called me. And I felt worse for every day I lied to Bella. I hadn't talked to Edward alone yet, but I know I needed to. We had to figure out what we should do. I didn't want to lie to Bella, but if we told her the truth she would leave forever. And Edward would kill himself. Just like he tried to last time. And I couldn't do that, I would destroy the family.

_Edward we gotta talk about this_ I thought to him, he nodded and we went outside. We ran to _our_ place. He was faster than me so he was already sitting at the grass when I came.

"I know what you thought and I agree with you. We can't tell her, she would leave me, and I can't live without her," he said

"But why did you have sex with me then?" I was confused.

"I don't know, I guess I did it because I was really horny, I haven't have sex in 80 years, can you belive that?" I started to realize that he actually used me. I was just a stupid toy.

"No, you wasn't I really just needed to have sex with someone. And you where there and you flirted with me and I flirted with you. I was in love with you Bree."

"Was?" I asked him

"I was in love with you, but now I'm going to have a child. A child with my soul mate. And I really don't need any distractions sp I decided to not think about you. So I just thought about Bella. She has never cheated at me, and she loves me with her whole heart,"

"But you cheated at her, and your whole family knows. You can't hide it forever. She will find out soon or later, but I'll keep my mouth shut. I promise," I said and smiled to him.

"Thank you," He said and kissed my cheek. "I'm gonna go, need to check on Bella. And do you know what? He's gonna call you today," He said and ran to the forest. Nick was going to call me. I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait.

I picked up my mobile and found Nick number, I was just going to call him when the mobile started vibrating. If I had a heart it would beat faster and faster now. I clicked at the 'answer' button after one ring.

"_Hey, It's me"_ Nick said at the other end.

"Hi," I didn't know what else to say.

"_I don't care what you are, I love you. I love you Bree"_

"You don't care?" I asked nervously.

"_Yep, I don't care, I love you and I want to be with you,"_

"You're not afraid of me?"

"_You haven't done anything to me yet, so I don't think you're going to,"_ he said, he was so calm.

"I would never hurt you, I really like you Nick," I said, tried to avoid the L word.

"_But you just don't love me yet, right?" _Damn, he knows me too well.

"I'm not saying it would never happen. It's just that last time my love disappeared," I said. I didn't need to say that he actually died.

"_Okay, do you want to come over? Melody misses you,"_

"Oh, so you don't?" I pretend to be hurt.

"_Of course I'm! I miss you so muck, I'm sorry you had to wait,"_ he said quickly

"Relax, I'm just kidding," I laughed

"_Not funny,"_

"Just a little, I'll see you in a minute," I laughed again and hung up.

A minute later I was outside Nicks door. He opened the door.

"Your eyes is more gold now," he said, still calm.

"It's the animal blood," I blurted out without thinking, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that," I held my hand over my mouth.

"It's okay, I think I just need to get used to it," he laughed.

"How are you anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm okay, come on in. someone can't wait to see you," he said and took my jacket. I mumbled thanks, and went to fin Melody.

"Bree!" She jumped in my hands, I wrapped my hands out in vampire speed, so I could hug her. "I've missed you,"

"I've missed you too sweetheart," I kissed her forehead. "How about we go out and eat something today, huh?" I asked her. And she nodded.

After some minutes she let me go and I saw Nick stand in the door and watched us. I went toward him,

"I've missed you so much," he said and kissed me softly. After a minute we stopped and went to the restaurant.

We had a really good time, Melody and Nick ate while I just sat there and talked. It was some seconds silence and I toughed of Bella. According to Carlisle calculations Bella would give birth today. I was happy for them. I just hoped I could be a part of their life.

"Maybe we could visit my friends to the weekend and be there a while? They live in Forks and they have a huge house," I asked Nick when he came out of Melody's bedroom.

"Yeah, I would love to meet them. Are they, you know?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I know it's a little wired to be in a whole house with vampires, but they are like me, and they have been like me for hundreds of years. So if you trust me, then you can defiantly trust them," I tried to relax him.

"Erm okay, sorry, I just freaked out for a sec. Okay we visit them in the weekend,"

"I toughed I could call one of my friends to come and shop some clothes with Melody. Her name is Alice, and she is a shopaholic," I laughed.

One minute later Alice called me:

"_Oh my god, I can't wait! Its ages since I buy baby clothe last times. Don't worry I'll pay for everything. I pick you up 11:30," _was al she said and hung up. Alice was such a wired person, but I loved her.

"I think we should get some clothes to Bella's baby too," I told Alice, while she helped Melody with her clothes in the changing room.

Melody came out one sec later with a baby pink dress, baby pink shoes and a white ribbon in her hair. She was so cute.

"Wow you look so beautiful Melody," I told her.

"Thank you, I like this one. Can we have it Aunt Alice?" She asked Alice. Of course Alice insist her to call her Aunt Alice.

"Of course sweetie," She said and went to the changing room again. My mobile called a few seconds later.

"Het how're my favorite girls?" Nick asked.

"We have a really good time. Melody is enjoying it too, I think," I said.

"Good, I was thinking I could have dinner ready when you'll get home,"

"Melody will be happy," I said

"Okay bye, see you later," He said and hung up.

Alice and Melody came out of the changing room right after. This time Melody had a white skirt and a blue singlet on. I knew when she got bigger she would have a lot of admirers. She was sought a beauty.

"So when do you come this weekend?" Alice asked me. We were at a restaurant so Melody could eat.

"Can't you just tell me?" I smiled.

"I was just polite," she said and looked away.

"I'm sorry, but seriously when do we come?" I asked her.

"You'll be home three," She answered.

"Alice can't you come to dinner? Please?" Melody begged her.

"Okay sweetie, I'll come to dinner,"

Alice drove the car in to our garage, and held Melody's hand.

"Honey, Melody asked Alice to stay to dinner, Is that alright?" I said when I came in the door. A almost didn't come through the door with all that bags. Of course they weren't heavy, but they were big.

"Of course, I'll be out in a second," He yelled back. He came around the corner and smiled.

"So you must be the famous Alice," he said polite and held his arm out.

"I've already met you," she said and I could see Nick recognize her.

"Oh, you were here with Carlisle," he said and smiled.

After the dinner Alice insist to put Melody to the bed. Then she came down and joined us in the living room.

"So, how are Bella and the baby?" I asked her.

"Carlisle calculations was wrong, she'll be giving birth this week. So the baby is popularity born when you'll come over," she explained.

We sat up and talked about the Cullen family and Melody until the clock showed two in the morning. Nick had told Alice about Melody's mom, and Alice had told him how she became a vampire.

Nick felled asleep after two minutes that night, he was so tiered after his twelve hour shift.

**A/****N: ** **Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts. You guys make my day! At Friday I'm going at vacation to visit my father so I'll not be able to update the next two weeks. ****Maybe**** I'll update tomorrow, but I don't promise anything. **

**Please review, and if you want to so add me at Msn and we can chat about Twilight :]**

**See Ya!**

**-Sandra Cullen**


	6. Chapter 6 Children

**A/N We're jumping a little forward in this chapter. Don't worry you haven't missed anything, just Bella's birth and she became a vampire.**

Chapter 6 **Children**

_Two Month Later_

"Mom can we visit Nessie today?" My non beating heart always felt hotter when Melody called me mom. The last month have been a fairytale,

_Flashback_

_Nick had taken me out to the park we met, the clock was seven at the night. Alice was babysitting Nessie and Melody at our house. Nick had said something like "I just thought it was a long time since just the two of us was alone," when I asked why we went out of the house. _

_We was sitting at the bench we met and we talked about how we felt that day, _

"_I thought I never seen something like you before, you was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, but a part of me told me to stay away, but the other part couldn't resist you," he told me. I told him about how I felt, about how I didn't want to drink his blood, or Melody's._

_Then he went down on his knee and said, "Bree, I know I just know you in two months, but the two months some of the best months in my life. And I would love to have as my wife, and Melody would love to have you as a mom. Bree Tanner, marry me," he opened the box, and I saw the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. It was diamonds all over it, he ring was silver. It wasn't a big ring, just and simple beautiful ring. _

I looked down at the ring and smiled. This was one of hundreds of flashbacks I'd had of this moment.

"Of course sweetheart. We can visit Nessie now. I just need to talk to your dad first," also called my fiancé.

I went to the study room, he was at the computer.

"Hey, I was thinking we could visit the Cullen's today," I said and kissed him at the neck.

"Erm, I have to work, but can't you and Melody?" he answered.

"Okay, we're going now," I said and went to the door. I couldn't understand it, this was the fourth time this week and it was Saturday.

"I love you," he said before I closed the door. I mumbled "love you too," didn't know if he heard me.

"Hey sweetie!" Alice said and opened Melody's door. She gave Melody an hug and Melody ran inside. "What's wrong Bree?" damn, I have to start working on my poker face.

"It's Nick, after he propose he's working all the time. It's just so frustrating, you know?"

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. I can see it. He's off work tomorrow," she told me.

We went inside, I felt a little better. Alice always knows what to say. Jasper sent me calm too.

Nessie sat in the sofa at Jacob's lap. She was showing him things. He was lost, I didn't understand. Okay maybe this wolf thing forced him to with her. She should be with Bella or Edward not with him. I know they don't like it. I knew the Cullen's had talked about this when Jacob was gone.

"Oh my god! We're having a party at Wednesday!" Alice busted out, loud. She was exited. "Oops, sorry." She putted her hand over her mouth, "Bree, Rose, Nessie, Melody, Bella and me are going to Seattle at Monday. It's going to be so fun," she continued. Bella sighted. I actually was looking forward to it.

Alice sat down by the computer and ordered party things.

"Who are invited?" Esme asked.

"I thought just the wolfs, and Nick, Melody and Bree. We're going to be really many anyway," she answered.

Finally could I meet the other wolfs. But having them around Melody? Would it be safe?

"Nothing to worry about Bree. It's going to be alright" Edward answered my thoughts.

It didn't help so much. Have a whole wolf pack around Melody? What if someone loosed control?

"Jacob? Can I have Nessie? I want to play with her." Melody asked Jacob sweet. Jacob toughed about it for a second.

"Of course," he said and putted Nessie down at the floor with all the Barbie dolls. Nessie touched Melody and Melody laughed. I could see Edward smile.

It was always like this when the girls were together. Edward never told us what they "talked" about, neither did Melody.

Today is the party. Melody was already dressed, she had a white dress. I was going to wear a mini skirt and a purple tunica.

We parked outside the Cullen house. I could smell two werewolves inside, and eight vampires, and one half human/half vampire. The hose was gorges Alice had decorated the house with torches. Melody jumped out of the car and ran to the door and called the bell. One second later Esme opened the door and gave Melody a hug.

"Thanks for inviting us," Nick smiled to Esme.

"You're our family, of course you're invited," Esme smiled back. It was really sweet of Esme to call us family. We went upstairs, all the furniture in the living room was gone. Instead it was a long table with a lot of chairs. I could smell the sweet smell of food. It was overwhelming, it smelled awful. Of course for humans it smelled good.

Nessie and Melody was already playing with each other; Nessie was showing Melody things, and Melody laughed. Nessie looked like a two year old baby, her hear was really long. Almost as long as my hair, I had never clipped my hair in my whole life. It was down to my ass and was curly.

I could smell more werewolves they were on their way inside the house. I moved in front of Melody without thinking, to protect her. I was really worried.

The werewolves walked in to the living room. They were all brown skinned and black haired. It was a boy he seemed much younger than the others.

"Bree, Nick and Melody. This is Seth, Quil, Leah, Embry, Jared and Paul. They all nodded when she said their names. The youngest was Seth, he stared at Melody who had moved and stood between me and Nick. She was staring at him too. I had only once seen that look before, The way Jacob looks at Nessie. _No, Please don't imprint at my stepdaughter, she have enough craziness around already._ I toughed couldn't say it out laud. The only one who heard me was Edward.

Melody was with Seth the rest of the night, Nick didn't understand why, so Carlisle was explaining it for him after diner. Carlisle was always the one who explained things. I started to look at the imprinting a little different, because this meant that Melody had a protector the rest of her life. When Melody grows up she wouldn't want to have me or her father to protect her anymore. Not that her father could protect her as much that I could.

After diner Seth, Melody, Nick, Carlisle and I went to the living room. He started to explain the imprinting.

"I guess you have seen that Seth have been with Melody all day, It's a reason for that," Nick looked at his daughter and Seth who sat away so they couldn't listen, Carlisle continued; "Seth is a shape shifter, a werewolf. And the rest of his pack is it too," Carlisle took a break so Nick could let it in, he looked terrified. "But this they aren't like the werewolves myths', this shape shifters are here to protect you humans," Carlisle sighted. "They became werewolves because of us, to protect you humans from Vampires. But we don't do any harm, don't misunderstand."

"Is that the reason that Seth is addicted to my daughter?" I had to laugh about his word _addicted_.

"No. He is with your daughter because of something called Imprint. He has imprinted at your daughter. Not every wolf has imprinted yet. But some. Jacob has imprinted at Nessie. Imprint means that Melody is Seth's world. His whole universe is about Melody. Seth will be whatever Melody wishes; a brother, a friend or a lover. In this case a brother or a friend. So when Seth is away from Melody he feel like a part of him is missing,"

"So this means that a stranger would be around my daughter all day?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, but think about this Nick; Seth will protect Melody from danger. She will have a protector from live," While I explained I saw a light in his eyes.

"Night everybody. Great Party!" I said to the Cullen's. Everyone was leaving now. The clock was eight and Melody and Nessie was going to bed now.

"Bye Seth, I'm gonna miss you," Melody said and hugged Seth goodbye.

"Seth is coming over tomorrow Sweetheart," I told her. She nodded and jumped in to the seat in the car.

"Good bye Melody, I'm gonna miss you too," Seth said and closed the car door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," He said to me and Nick. Nick still didn't like this imprint thing 100%.

"Seth!" Melody said and gave him a hug. He was just coming inside the house.

"Hey" he said and hugged her back. I had to admit they were really cute together.

"Are you hungry Seth? I was just about to make dinner to Melody," I asked him.

"Sure, what are we having?" He smiled.

"I was thinking Spaghetti," I said.

"Yummy," he said.

"Seth come on I'm gonna show you my room," Melody said and pushed Seth forward.

They went upstairs and I started at the food.

After fifteen minutes I called them down again and gave them the food.

They ate quiet until Seth was at his third portion befor he said something.

"So, where is Nick?" he asked.

"At work," I answered and went to the kitchen. I didn't want to show my sad face. The last two weeks he was working twelve hours shifts, and when he came home he just fell asleep at the couch. Sometimes when he ate, so he got food all over the couch. But I didn't see it before he went to work.

"Bree is something wrong?" Seth asked me.

"Everything is fine," I lied. He didn't bring it up more that day.

"So darling how was your day?" Nick asked me when he came inside the door.

"Fine, Seth was here. He just left, Melody is asleep," I answered and he kissed me.

"Good, do we have something to eat?"

"Yeah is spaghetti is at the kitchen," I said. I was a little angry at him, so I didn't want to get some food for him.

He felled asleep at the couch today so I smacked him at his back;  
"Go up in the bed, It's not a point to sleep at the couch when the bed is upstairs," I said to him and pointed up stairs.

"What's the problem? It's no big deal.."

"No, not when someone sleep there once in a while. But you sleep there every day!" I yelled at him.

"Fine I'm going, but you don't need to be so grumpy," he mumbled and went upstairs.

**A/N So Seth Imprinted at Melody :o Next update will be in some weeks. **

**Sorry for a short chapter.**

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts.**

**Follow me at Twitter: SandraRCullen I tell you at Twitter when I'm updating. **

**What do you think? **

**Please Review or PM me :]**


	7. Chapter 7 Camping

**A/N****. Sorry for not updating before but I've been at a holyday as I told you. And just haven't had time to write. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry! **

**But better late than Never, Right?**

**Keep ****Reweaving! **

Chapter 7 **Camping**

"Do you know what? I'm sick of you and your working! You have to think about Melody, she hasn't seen you in two weeks. She is seeing Seth more than she sees you." I yelled to Nick.

"Oh okay, so that you're saying is that I'm not a good father?"

"No Nick, I didn't say that. I know you're a good father is just that I really miss you. When you come home work you're always so tired. This is not the man I fell in love with, he had time to his family. This one hasn't,"

"I'm sorry; it's just that we really need the money. And the hospital needs me."

"Well we need you too! And you don't need money, you have a lot. I don't think I can-" Nick interrupted me.

"Okay honey, I'm not working next week, maybe we can do something, just the two of us?" he smiled.

"Fine, can we go camping?"

"Sure" he answered me and went upstairs.

"Morning," Seth said and sat down at the table.

"Hey, do you think you and Melody could do something together this week? Because Nick has free from work and we are going to camp," I smiled to him.

"Really?" he smiled. I knew he would be happy about this.

"Yeah. So what are you thinking to do with her?" I asked.

"I was thinking about to go to the Zoo and taking her out for a ride, so she can see me as a wolf. I promise that nothing would ever happen to her"

"I trust you Seth, I know you'll never hurt her." I smiled to him.

Melody came down the stairs, "mommy I'm hungry," she said sleepy.

"Sure Sweetheart. I'm making pancakes. Do you want some Seth?" I said

"Have I ever said no to food?"

"No you haven't," I mumbled

"Bye honey, have a nice time with Seth," I said and kissed Melody at the cheek.

"Bye honey," Nick said and gave Melody a hug. "Take care of her," he pointed at Seth.

"Of course," Seth said to Nick.

"Bye mom and dad, I'm gonna miss you" Melody said

Nick and I went to the car. The suitcases were in the back of the car, and we were ready to go.

We didn't exactly know where we were going, just that we wanted to camp in the forest. Alice said she couldn't see where we were going. Alice was a little wired after she couldn't see us, she was concern that she had lost her power.

We had driven past three forests, but they were too small. We wanted to be by a waterfall. He toughed it was romantic.

But finally I could smell and hear the waterfall.

"Stop, I can smell it," I said to Nick and he pulled over.

We walked two hours before we came to the waterfall, I could be there in 5 minutes but Nick is a human and human walk is _so_ slow. We sat up the tent and packed out the food.

"Finally," Nick said when we were all fixed up.

"You know I can fix the tent in three seconds if you had let me," I mumbled.

"I know, but I want to do something too," he answered. He had insist to put op the tent, he felt like I did all the work.

"So, when do we have to get back to Seattle?" I asked

"We have four days before I gotta work again," he said, "But I promise to not work so much as I have,"

"Okay, I trust you," I said and kissed him.

The night fell and we went inside the tent. We had talked in hours. We had so much to talk about. I told him everything that had happened when he was at work, and he told me about his patients. He told me about a 98 year old woman who had trouble with her heart. She had told him some stories from her children hood, and Nick had promised to introduce her to Melody. The last month Melody has been really interested in old days. I didn't have a something to tell her, so Carlisle told her a lot.

"Bree, I was thinking about something," Nick interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I mumbled

"I think I want to be a vampire, I want to be like Carlisle. And if I'm prepared I can skip the whole newborn/thirst part. And I want to be with you forever," I was shocked. Did he really want to give up his soul?

"Are you sure? Or is it just because you're tired?" I asked him. He was about to fall asleep.

"No, I really want to be a vampire. Don't you want to be with me forever?" He said

"Of course I will it's just that we don't know for sure that if you're prepared you are going to skip over the newborn faze. Maybe Bella have a self control power, do we?" My voice became higher and higher for every word.

"No, we don't. But I think so," he said stubborn.

"But what if it's not true? Then you can't see Melody in a year. Do you really want to risk that?"

"Yeah if I can be with you forever, I want to risk a year of my life. But can't we just discuss this with Carlisle?" he said.

"He's going to say no, because if he's going to change you, then he has to break the treaty with the wolves. And you know that he don't want to fight. And Seth doesn't want to fight against us, so he will probably protect Melody. And we can't split the tribe. I-"

"Okay I get it. But I'm going to talk to Carlisle and Seth anyway," he interrupt my speech.

"Sleep," I just said. I was a little mad at him, I didn't want to do any harm to anyone.

"Did you hear that Bree?" Nick asked at the middle of the night.

"Yeah, wait here," I said and opened the tent.

I saw something inside the wood, but it wasn't a wolf. It was a creature, It had a little hair but just at the arms, legs and back. I didn't see its face. It stood at two legs and the face up to the moon.

The creature turned around and looked at me, the nose was long and it had black eyes. It was awful. It took a deep breath, but regretted right away. It smelled worse than the shape-shifters.

The _thing_ looked up at the moon and howled again, before it sniffed in the air and turned the face toward me. It saw me right in the eyes and did something with his mouth that looked like a smile. I could see his teeth they were yellow, long and sharp. Disgusting.

I heard Nick snip up the tent door and came out.

"What is it Bree?" he asked worried.

"Don't s- Go inside again," my voice was shaking.

"Bree, tell me what's going on." He demanded.

I looked at him, "Just go inside and _don't_ come out before I tell you so. Promise?" I asked.

"Why?" He was not going to let this go.

I looked to search for the _thing_ but I couldn't see it. But I could smell it. It was coming nearer us. What should I do?

I did the first thing I thought of, I went in front of Nick. I was not going to let this thing kill him. Nick understood something was wrong and started to breathe faster. I wanted to tell him to shut up but then I reminded myself on that humans need to breathe. I didn't have more time to think.

I saw the _thing_ two steps in front of us. Its eyes were red, really red. And he looked at Nick who hadn't seen him yet. It was just a second ago since I moved in front of him.

The thing jumped over us in one easy jump. And landed in front of the tent and Nick. I growled, and pushed Nick to the side and faced the thing. But he was to fast for me. _It_ was to fast for _me_?

The thing jumped at Nick and bit him at his arm and sucked his blood. If I could I would be throwing up by now. I placed my hands at his shoulders and lifted it up by the shoulders. When I got it of Nick the thing was angry. He growled and I growled back. I took his arm (or whatever it was) and broke it off. It screamed in pain. But just in a second. And before I could even think it was over me and bit my neck.

I couldn't do anything. I felt like I was paralyzed. I couldn't move a finger. Nothing, the only thing I could do was to think and I felt the dark pushing me more and more down.

I could hear Nick screaming in pain or maybe fear. I didn't know because I couldn't see anything. It was so awful to just lay down unable to do anything while my boyfriend was hurt by a creature.

"Lay still, everything is going to be okay," Carlisle comforting voice said before I blacked out.

**A/N**. **So what do you think? I've already started at the next chapter. Review please? **


	8. Chapter 8 Letter

**A/N Thanks for the Reviewing, It's motivating me. So here is a soon update.**

**Chapter 8** Letter

The pain was overwhelming, I don't know how long I was unconscious but now I could hear things around me. But I couldn't move. It was hard to separate life and dark. The dark was so peaseful while the real life was painful. All my body parts were hurting. I don't remember a lot from my human life but this reminded me of the day after gym. We had jogged in one hour and the day after my muscles hurt like hell. That was the feeling I had. But it couldn't compare with the change from human to vampire.

"Bree, Can you hear me?" Edward said. He and Melody was always here. I wondered were Nick was, wasn't he supposed to be here and comfort me?

I don't know how long I was at the bed not able to move, but now I could finally open my eyes.

"She's gonna open her eyes now, I bet she can hear us" Alice said.

One minute later she got a vision of me waking up and she got all the others.

I opened my eyes and looked at the Cullen's. All of them looked at me, Esme was really worried and Carlisle looked curious.

Melody ran to me and hugged me. She cried, her eyes were red and big.

"Hey, what's wrong honey?" I asked her. She just hugged me tighter.

"It's Nick," Carlisle said, and he looked sad. My heart felt really heavy. Something was wrong, I knew it.

"W-What's wrong?" I asked.

Carlisle handed me a letter and all of them went down to the living room. So I was alone with the letter.

I opened it and started to read.

_Dear Bree._

_I'm sorry I have to tell you this way but I'm afraid it's no other way. It's to risky. _

_The thing that attacked me was a real werewolf, also called Children of the Moon. Not a shape shifter or a normal wolf. But a werewolf._

_I'm not who I'm anymore. I'm not Nick, I'm a werewolf. The werewolf changed me. _

_A werewolf is not like the Legends tell. I don't just change when it's full moon. I can't be a human for very long. I have to be in my wolf form forever. I can't tell you so much more, I'm not allowed. I'm sorry._

_Don't try to find me, couse when I'm a werewolf I'm not myself, I'm a human killer. I can't see you ore Melody anymore. I have to leave for ever. Please take care of Melody, she can't have a better mother than you._

_Tell Melody I love her._

_Love you, _

_Your Nick. _

I read the letter at least a thousand times before I understood what it said. He's gone. I will never see him again.

And all of it is my fault: I was the one who was complaining of his job. I was the one who wasn't strong enough to kill the werewolf. And if I hadn't felt in love with him, he would still be a human, and he and Melody would have found another wife and mother.

I cried without tears the next week. I was at the Cullen house with Melody all the time. Esme took really good care of her. Melody and Nessie was sleeping at the same room, they'd moved in to the main house so Melody had someone to play with.

Nessie looked like she was one year now. And Bella was freaking out.  
"What if she never stop growing, then she will have a really, _really_ short life, Edward what are we going to do?" Bella said.

"Her growing is slowing down; she will stop growing fast and growing in normal speed soon. Just be patient, love." Edward tried to calm her down.

Jasper came in to the room and I felt calmer. God bless his power. I really didn't want Bella to freak out _again. _

The Bella-Freak out-Conversation didn't last long this time. Edward calmed down Bella and we decided to take with us Nessie to hunt; me, Jacob, Bella and Nessie.

We went to door but Melody stood in front of it.

"mom, can't I come with u guys? I promise to not be in the way when you hunt." She smiled with her angel smile.

"No, no way Melody. It's to dangerous," Bella answered for me, I sent her a thank you-smile.

"But, please. It's just so fascinating to learn about the Vampire world," she said. Yeah I know what you think; how could a so little girl sound like an adult. But I think when Nick went, she became more serious. Carlisle is also home schooling her.

"Fine, but you're standing in a tree or something, okay?" I asked her.

"Okay!" she smiled proudly.

"Okay, if you're finished maybe we can get started? Before I starve," Jacob said, he's always hungry, I really don't understand how he can be so skinny when he eat so much. But I guess it's a werewolf thing.

**The end**

**A/N**

Yeah I know,, 2 months ..

My computer failed,, and all of my documents are gone. And stupid me; didn't make a backup copy. But i've learned.

So this is the last chapter, I know this isn't the ending you wanted.

**Thank you so much for the rewiews and everything!**

**Love u guys :]**

**Hopefully I'll see you later.**

**Keep Rewiewing.**

A lot of goodbye hugs from Sandra. 3


End file.
